First Date
by KissingKorpses
Summary: Our favorite Hyuuga Girl has finally worked up the nerve to ask out our Fox Boy! Now, all she has to do is keep her hormones -PsychoHina- in her pocket -the box in her head-. NARUHINA TWOSHOT FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sighed heavily as she sat through math class. They were learning how to estimate square roots, and the poor girl was half out of it as she scribbled in her notebook. Most of the drawings were just of Naruto Uzumaki, her long time die hard crush. How long had it been since Hinata had first lay her eyes on him? It had to have been second grade. He was loud and rambunctious and Hinata immediately wanted to be his friend.

Alas, every time Hinata got near Naruto, her face turned red, or she got a nosebleed and she passed out. Hinata sighed as she kept her butt planted in the seventh grade math class. Oddly enough, math was her last class of the day, and Kakashi sensei had demanded forty problems that involved square roots.

Hinata sighed as she picked up her blue Jansport backpack and slid it onto her back. School was over and she was happy for that simple fact. Hinata walked to the back gate where her older cousin was waiting in her Niisan 350Z silver convertible. Hinata slid into the sleek car and sighed.

Hinata's cousin Naomi Hyuuga was fairly pretty. She was actually Neji's older sister, and she shared his brown hair. It was in a French braid currently and the bangs that framed either side of her face brought out her pale lavender eyes. The small tattoo of the kanji symbol of Bitch on her right arm showed because of the fact that Naomi was wearing a lavender tank top that flattered her. Hinata could see the stylish Abbey Dawn white skinny jeans that her cousin was wearing. All in all, her twenty two year old cousin was beautiful in every freaking way.

"How was your day, Hina?" she asked.

Hinata sighed as she looked out the window.

"It was the same as it always is Naomi Chan." She replied.

Hinata sighed as she looked out the window and at the people outside. She could see Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and her cousin Neji skateboarding to the park. A few feet back, she could also see her fem friends Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Temari walking together. Hinata sighed. How she wished she could go with them.

But no, her over protective father wasn't comfortable with her going to and from school on foot. Hinata groaned as she thought it over. If Neji was allowed to go to school on his own, why wasn't she? It was so unfair! Being this unsocial, Hinata never got a chance to meet Naruto or get to know him outside of school.

Only when they were paired up for projects did she get to speak with him. And the last time that happened, Hinata came this close to asking Naruto out. But she knew that something like that would never work. Hinata sighed once more as they reached her home. Naomi dropped her off and waved at her little cousin before driving away.

Hinata waved at Naomi before she began walking towards the front door of the Hyuuga Estate. Hinata walked into her home and up into her room. She dropped her backpack on the floor and pulled out her math book, notebook, and favorite mechanical pencil. She then began working on her homework. Hinata worked through the problems easily and reached thirty four before she heard the door open.

She lifted her head to find that Naruto Uzumaki was at her door!! Her face flushed red slightly.

"Um, Naruto kun, why are you in my room? Neji's is a few more down the right. Were you trying to lead the way again?" She said softly.

Naruto looked slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, Hinata Chan. I'll be sure to remember that." He apologized.

Hinata was almost about to ask Naruto out. But she stopped herself as soon as he left the room. Hinata sighed. She didn't have the nerve to do it. Hinata quickly finished her homework. She plopped down on her bed and grabbed the house phone from it's hook on her bed. Hinata dialed a familiar number and soon the voice of Sakura Haruno was coming in through the other line.

"Moshi Moshi, Sakura the Awesome here."

"Hey, Saku."

"What's up Hinahime? You sound upset?"

"I was about to try to ask Naruto out again."

"Oh Hina baby, what happened?"

"Please don't ever call me Hina Baby again. And I didn't end up asking him."

"You know one day Hinata, you're going to have to go up to him and ask him out!!"

"Sakura Sestuna Strawberry Haruno!! How could you even suggest a thing like that!?"

"Like this. One day Hinata, you're going to have to go up to Naruto Uzumaki and ask him out."

InsertGroan

"Shut up, Sakura."

"Hey, you asked me for advice."

"Sorry I snapped. Anyways, how do I do it?"

"So that means you're going to ask him."

"_Yes now tell me how to do it!"_

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a knot. Anyways, just build up the nerve and ask him."

"Are you sure I should do this?"

"Once again, you called me."

InsertSigh

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Great thing it's Friday isn't it? When he accepts, come over to my place and we'll have a Chick Fest while we put on your face."

Rolls Eyes.

"Thanks for that, Saku Chan."

"Anytime, Hina Baby."

"Shut up."

"You called me."

"I hate you."

"And I love you too. Kisses, and Ja ne!"

And Hinata clicked the phone off. So she was really going to do this? How could she? This was serious business!! Hinata was asking out the guy of her dreams, here! Hinata sighed as she buried her face even deeper into the pillow.

_**I hate it when you feel sorry for yourself. It sickens me.**_

_I'm you, dumbass. You're sickening yourself._

_**Screw you.**_

_That means you're screwing yourself!_

_**I don't see why you just don't follow Sakura's advice and ask that sexy fox boy out already! I've been dying to get my hands in his pants.**_

_-shudders- Why are you such a pervert!?_

_**Remember that Sex Ed. Class we had to take last year?**_

_Yeah._

_**That's when I –the horny you- appeared.**_

_Whatever._

_**Shut up and listen!!**_

_How can I listen to myself?_

_**Follow every Disney movie and follow your heart.**_

_You're annoying sometimes, you know?_

_**Yeah, but you still love **_

_You do not know how much I hate you right now._

_**You shouldn't hate yourself, you creepy emo.**_

_Jack off._

_**I'd rather go touch Naruto kun.**_

_You are DISGUSTING._

_**You still love me, biatch.**_

_Go screw yourself._

_**I'd rather go screw Naru-**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP. I GET IT. WE BOTH WANT TO GET IN NARUTO'S PANTS. SO CAN YOU PLEAS JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT? WE'RE ONLY IN SEVENTH GRADE._

_**God, I've never seen you get this crazy unless I've taken over.**_

_Well maybe you just got me pissed._

_**Can we at least do some kissing?**_

_Maybe…IF he says yes to our date request._

_**Would you rather I took over and asked him out?**_

_Hell no. I can do that on my own._

_**Are you quite sure?**_

_Not really…_

_**That's just doo damn bad.**_

_I'll do my best and I'll ask him out, okay?_

_**That's all I ask. **_

Hinata sighed as she pushed herself up from her bed. Her bangs were messy across her face and her pale lavender eyes were full of some sort of scattered-ness. She sighed as she turned and let her feet hit the floor. She could do this. She knew she could.

Hinata walked out of her room and walked down the hallways. It wasn't long until she found Neji's room. Before she even worked up the nerve to knock on the door, Naruto had walked out, a cheesy grin placed on his face. He turned to look at her, and his cerulean eyes were curious.

"Oh, hey Hinata. I was just going to go get some snacks. Did you want something?" he asked.

Hinata could feel her heart begin skipping beats. It kept happening. She was freaking out inwardly. Every atom in her body was telling her to walk away. But every little bit of intelligence she held in her little old head was telling her to ask him out. Her breathing remained the same while inwardly, Hinata was freaking out. She almost couldn't breathe, but she didn't grasp for breath.

Hinata took in a deep breath before she folded her hands behind her back. It was now or never. It was never or now. Hinata knew what she had to choose, and so she did.

"N-Naruto, would you…Like to…Go get some ramen with me tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly.

Her eyes were staring at the pair of black Vans she wore. Her checkered knee high socks suddenly seemed interesting and the back hem of her pleated black and white plaid skirt was now the most interesting thing in the entire world.

"Sure Hinata Chan! How does noon at Ichiraku's sound?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked back up, surprise and joy shining out in her lavender eyes.

"It sounds perfect. See you then, Naruto kun." She said, happily.

Hinata walked back to her room, holding herself back from running. When she closed the door behind her, Hinata jumped up and down for joy. She was finally going on a date with Naruto Uzumaki!!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Saturday.

Butterflies welled up in Hinata's stomach that very morning. She rose very early and was practically gliding around her home all day. Her father seemed worried at breakfast, while Hanabi –her little sister- just smirked with a sort of knowing smile. Hinata smiled all day and when she reached Sakura's house, she couldn't help but keep her grin on her face.

Sakura Haruno, Temari no Subaku, Tenten Fujiwara, and Ino Yamanaka were all fairly good with make up. Well, they were far better at make up than Hinata was. She never even used make up. Hinata was basically sat down in Sakura's room on an office chair while they all worked on her face. The TV buzzed lowly in Sakura's room and open cans of Sprite, Orange Crush, and Coke littered Sakura's desk as did all kinds of shades of eye shadows, lip glosses, and all kinds of mascaras.

Hinata sighed heavily and winced as three eyebrows were plucked from her face. Temari was holding the tweezers. Apparently, one of her cousins worked a beauty salon in her hometown of Suna. Said cousin had given Temari lessons in beauty, and currently, Temari was giving Hinata a Suna Style Eyebrow Plucking. She really didn't enjoy it. It sort of hurt, but when she saw herself in the mirror, Hinata gasped.

Her dark indigo eyebrows were thin and arched beautifully. They were almost catlike, and that beauty gave Hinata's innocent features a more edgy look, and it looked very good on her.

"Don't give her the damn mirror! We're not done yet!!" Ino screeched at Temari.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes at the other blonde girl and took the mirror away from Hinata. There were various loud noises. Some were grunts from girls pushing their way trying to get their turn on Hinata's face. In a matter of seconds, Hinata realized that they were putting on some sort of facial mask, and cucumbers now covered her lavender eyes.

It wasn't long until she was lead to the bathroom where her fairly short indigo hair was being washed. She could smell the shampoos, conditioners, and oils that were put in her hair by her friends while someone else replaced the cucumbers on her eyes.

In a matter of minutes, she was back in Sakura's room, where her hair was being blow-dried by Sakura. Temari and Ino were taking off the mask while Temari set upon doing her nails. When the mask was off, Temari and Ino began to rub a sweet smelling lotion on her face and her neck. Hinata smiled. The short massage felt really, very good.

Hinata could feel something hot moving towards her face.

"Be still, Hina Chan." Sakura warned.

It was then did Hinata notice that what she was using was a curling iron. She could feel the heat radiating from the iron as her friend did her hair. Once both bangs were done, Hinata could hear Sakura shaking up a small bottle of environmentally friendly (because Tenten was an eco nut) hairspray. Soon the environmentally friendly hairspray was holding the curls that her bags were in, in place.

Sakura then moved to help Tenten with the nails. Hinata opened her eyes and blinked a bit. She looked down at Tenten and Sakura. Her nails and toes were painted a lovely Pacific Neon color and it complimented her entire look. The sweet smelling lotion was now on her face and Temari and Ino were over at the table taking a short break.

Tenten had always been fairly good at doing nails. Her older sister had taken a course in Nail Beauty and had taught Tenten everything she knew. Tenten grinned as she pulled out the small white nail polish. She then dipped a small drop onto her own nail and pulled out a small metal tool. After which, Tenten began creating an elaborate lotus flower design on Hinata's big toes.

In about two more minutes, her nails were done. After that was done, Temari and Ino came back and began working on Hinata's make up. That was when Sakura and Tenten took their break. Temari and Ino then set to their work. Temari first smoothed out a bit of foundation on Hinata's pretty face before working on her other tasks. Along with Hinata's newly defined eyebrows, Ino added a soft blue eye shadow with darker violet eyeliner, applied with a brush.

Temari had set to work on Hinata's eyelashes. She pulled a small tube of black mascara and began applying said mascara. After Temari was finished with this, Temari smoothed over a small bit of light pink lip gloss on Hinata's lips. They already looked cute and plump.

Temari smiled at Hinata's face. She looked very good. Ino grinned at her work as did Sakura and Tenten.

"Now all that's left is wardrobe!" Ino cheered.

Each of the girls was the same size in everything, and for this they knew that they were lucky. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Temari had all brought duffel bags of clothing so that they could choose out the appropriate accessories and outfit for Hinata.

It was only a matter of seconds until clothes were all around Sakura's room. Ino and Sakura began digging for tops while Tenten and Temari dug for bottoms. Sakura and Ino came backup with about five tops each and Temari and Tenten back with six bottoms each.

"We need to come to an understanding here…" Temari muttered.

Soon, a cute dark blue spaghetti strap (Ino's) was on Hinata's figure. A small sky blue wrap (Temari's) that worked as sleeves was on her shoulders. White skinny jeans (Sakura's) adorned her legs. A small charm bracelet (Tenten's) rested around her right wrist. A pair of navy flip flops (Ino's) were on Hinata's feet and a silver necklace with a star shaped charm (Hinata's) rested around her neck.

It was then was Hinata allowed to see herself. She gasped lightly. She had never seen herself look so…different. The make up was fairly light, and it all complimented her. Her newly defined eyebrows gave her a new edge and flared the fact that Psycho Hina was still present in Hinata's mind. Hinata ran to her friends and smothered them all in a large bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" she yelled.

"No, you can't cry Hinata! You'll smudge your mascara and eye make up." Ino whined.

Hinata moved back and smiled.

"Now go on. It's time for your date." Tenten said with a reassuring smile.

Another sweet smile and hugs were given to Hinata before she left for her date.

* * *

Naruto in all fact was getting slightly impatient. And by slightly, I mean slightly dear reader. Naruto didn't have it in him to be really impatient with Hinata. But when she arrived, she literally stole his breathe away. Her face was lightly covered with make up, and the bangs that framed her face were curly.

Her outfit hugged her curves and it was almost obvious that Hinata had gotten some help from her friends. He let a wide grin spread across his face, and he could see the pink blush on Hinata's face.

"Hey, Hinata Chan."

"He-Hello Naruto kun."

"I've been holding your place. Are you ready to eat?"

Hinata smiled and Naruto couldn't help but let his foxy grin grow slightly deeper. It didn't look strange, but simply looked as though he was smiling happily. The two sat down on the stools at Ichiraku's and placed their orders.

"So what's it like being a Hyuuga?" he asked.

In all honesty, he was curious. Hinata's family was fairly rich. Their family business specialized in something he didn't care to look up, but he knew it had something to do with blind people. Naruto shrugged. He'd figure it out eventually.

"It's not that different from being a normal kid. Just because we have a little extra money doesn't mean that we're different from everyone else." She replied

Naruto nodded.

"That makes sense. Take away the money and features, we're all the same."

Hinata giggled.

"You sound like some famous man's quote." She said with a smile.

Naruto grinned as well. Seeing Hinata smiled made butterflies well up in his stomach. He wanted to smile whenever she smiled. He wanted to be able to make her smile. Though these feelings in the pit of his stomach were fairly strong for a kid his age (thirteen), he knew that what he was thinking was true. A fairly deep look crossed his cerulean eyes, but disappeared as soon as their food came.

"Itadakimasu!" was sounded between the two, before they began eating.

It wasn't long before Naruto was on his fifth bowl and Hinata on her second.

"I didn't know you had such an appetite. You look so petite!" he said.

Hinata giggled as she swallowed the last of the juice from her second bowl. She asked for a third bowl before she turned back to him.

"I have a high metabolism. I can't eat enough!" she said with a soft grin.

Naruto laughed as he continued eating. The following hour went on the way the first two minutes had. The two of them eating ramen, laughing at each other, and just talking. When one thirty four came (Hinata on her eighth bowl and Naruto on his thirteenth) both were reluctant to say goodbye. Naruto graciously paid for their food (Neji loaned him the money, knowing that Hinata ate a whole lot) before they had to part.

"Thanks a million, Naru Kun." She said sweetly.

Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata Chan. We should do this again sometime." He replied simply.

A wide smile graced Hinata's features as she nodded.

"That sounds wonderful, Naruto kun!" she cheered.

It was then did Hinata make one of the boldest moves she had ever made in her entire life. She moved forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek. He turned almost as red as her before she ran off towards her home.

* * *

Hinata sighed in bliss when she reached her room. She fell down onto her bed and held her pillow to her chest. Though it had only been an hour and thirty minutes, Hinata had just had the best day of her entire life. It was amazing!

Hinata sighed. She'd fill the girls in tomorrow, that could wait. The feeling of bliss that continued to pulse through her veins did not want to fade. She sighed once more as she touched her fingers to her lips. She had kissed Naruto kun!!! Hinata sighed as she closed her eyes.

**Now **_**can we get in his pants?**_


End file.
